theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Origins
(It Starts with Me sitting in the chair and zooms to me) Me(talking to the audience):Oh Hey Guys! My Name is Benny Mike and I am here with Cattalus my Brother! (Zooms to Cattalus) Cattalus(Talking to The Audience):What The?.....Benny get that camera outta me Me:Oops! (Zooms To Me) Me(talking to the audience):Well my parents are there with their friends talking (Zooms to my Parents) Mrs.Mike:Hey Girl Wanna go to the store when we leave at the beach? Kate:Nah....I'm okay Mr.Mike:So you're a hunk? Johnny:Yeah (Zooms to Me) Me:Those are my Parents! Mrs.Mike:Kids Let's go home! Me:Ok Mom (Talks to the Audience) I will show you my toys! (Cuts To Me at the Room) Me:Ok Here's my figures! (I show the audience my Darth Vader Toy) Me(Talking to The Audience):This is my Darth Vader toy i got back in christmas 2014 Oh Flashbacks! (I show the audience my Goku Ultra instinct toy) Me(Talking to the audience):My Favorite Goku toy! (I show the Audience my S.H Figuarts Thanos) Me(Talking To The Audience):My Favorite toy! (I show the audience my Michael Myers Figure) Me(Talking to the Audience):My Favorite! Ok that's it i'm gonna go downstairs (I go downstairs and see my parents talking) Mr.Mike:Let's go to Michigan Tomorrow! Mrs.Mike:How About canada? Mr.Mike:Michigan it's just 3 blocks away from Mt.Street Mrs.Mike:Fine you win! Mr.Mike:YES! (My Dad removes his clothes except his underwear and socks and dances) Mrs.Mike:You can stop now! Mr.Mike:Awwwwwwww (I go to them) Me:What are you talking about? Mr.Mike:My victory dance! Mrs.Mike:No we will change cities! (I got shocked) Me:Change cities? Cattalus:Change cities?....NOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE JACK AND STEVE! Mrs.Mike:But you will get new friends instead of Jack and Steve? Cattalus:Nope! (Cattalus goes Upstairs) Me:i agree with my Brother! Avenge us! (I go upstairs) Mrs.Mike:We'll have a fancy house! (Me and Cattalus goes upstairs) Me and Cattalus:Fancy House? Mr.Mike:Yeah A fancy house just to get rid of this rubbirish murphy bed! (The Murphy bed lands on my dad) Mr.Mike:I'm okay (Cuts to Us in Snorsilla) Mr.Mike:Alright Gang Let's go! (My Dad drives as fast) Mrs.Mike:Do you think this is fast? Mr.Mike:I don't CARE! (We go to the Michigan Gas Station) Me:Well let's get Snorsilla some gas! (The Employee puts the tube on the hole where the gas is) Me:Well Snorsilla really needs some gas up (laughs) get the joke? Cattalus:Yeah..... (A Van comes in) Me:Hey it looks like Snorsilla! Cattalus:I know right? (The Louds exit the van) Lori:Dad the gas is stinkier than ever! Lola:Yeah it's stinkier than Lana's Engine fix (coughs) Lynn Sr.:Guys there is a van so settle down! Rita:Let's just wait! Lynn Jr:Well this van ain't getting lucky Lola:Turn it up angry! (Lynn and Lola goes aganist the van) Me:Not Snorsilla! (Cattalus punches Lynn and Lola) Lynn Jr:That was a heavy punch Lola:What was that? (It was Cattalus) Cattalus:do not mess with our van! Or snorsilla! Lynn Sr:Snorsilla? Mr.Mike:Yeah it's our van's name! Lynn Sr.:Can you go to our house? Mr.Mike:Your from? Lynn Sr:Michigan,Royal Woods Mr.Mike:Ok? Me:Hey I'm Benny and (points at Cattalus) that is cattalus! Lincoln:I'm Lincoln and those are Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lucy,Lana,Lola,Lisa and Lily! Me:Wow you have many sisters! Lincoln:I know it's hard to grow up in a big family Lynn:So you're tuff? Cattalus:Yeah Lynn:Cool Cattalus:Yeah translate that to Aweseome! Lynn:Do you know football? Cattalus:Yeah i play that every morning Lynn:Do you know baseball Cattalus:Yeah i play that every evening Lynn:I wish you were my brother! Lynn Sr.:Ok where are you from? Mr.Mike:Mt.Street Lynn Sr.:Great can you go to our house tomorrow? Luna:This will be the best meeting of all time! Lana:I know dude i'm so excited to see.... (We see a black dog named Zoom) Lana:Omg you're so cute! Zoom:(barks) Me:Hey Zoom high-five (Me and Zoom high-fives) Lynn Sr.:Bye guys see you tomorrow! Mr.Mike:Bye Loud Family! Worker:Excuse me you have to pay 100$ before you leave! Mr.Mike:Oh yeah (I give them 200$) Worker:Keep the change! (They give my dad 50$) Mr.Mike:Thank you! (Cuts to Us in Michigan) Mrs.Mike:All we need is to afford a home! (Finds a Golden Yellowish house with a lamborgini) Me:Count me in! (We go to the House) Rich Guy:Excuse me if you want to afford this house i need 1000$ Mr.Mike:Ok! (My Dad gives the Rich Guy 1000$) Rich Guy:Keep the Change! (The Rich Guy Leaves) Mr.Mike:Ok Benny What did you bring? Me:My toys Mr.Mike:Ok..... Mrs.Mike:Hey Benny how about you play with other kids? (I see kids playing around) Kid 1:This is fun! Chester:What a damage! Me:I gotta go to those Louds House can i? Mrs.Mike:ok Cattalus go with your little bro Cattlus:Yes Mom (Cuts to us knocking to Clyde's house) Clyde:Yes Strangers? Me:Um i'm benny Cattalus:I'm cattalus Me:do you know Lincoln's House? Matt Mcbride:There next to our house Cattalus:Thanks who are you guys? Clyde:I'm clyde and that is Matt Matt:Sup! Cattalus:Hey Matt wanna go play mario kart? Matt:Dibs! (Cattalus goes to Clyde's House) Me:Bye bro Cattalus:Bye bro! (Matt slams the door) Me:Ok Let's go! (I go to the house and i saw my family there) Mr.Mike:Hey son wanna play with them? Lincoln:Come on Benny! Lori:i will let you use my phone! Leni:i will teach you fashion Luna:i will teach you how to sing Luan:I will make you laugh Lynn:we will play baseball! Lucy:we will watch urban legends! Lana and Lola:we will show you our differences! Lisa:i will make you smart Lily:Poo-Poo! Chris:And your old friend got your back! (Chris hugs me) Me:Thanks guys! Lincoln:Come Benny let's go upstairs! (We all go upstairs and Zooms to The Parents) Lynn Sr:That's why being in a big family is so hard! (Roll Credits) Category:Blog posts